Last Color For My Rainbow
by Owwie Owl
Summary: Hidupku penuh dengan warna, mau bukti?/ Oneshot/ special fic for Jee


Hidupku penuh dengan warna, mau bukti? Pelangipun akan tertunduk malu karena keindahan warnanya belum bisa menyaingi warna-warni di hidupku, sayangnya pelangi lebih unggul satu poin dariku, karena ia memiliki satu warna yang sampai sekarang belum Nampak memihak padaku, dan sialnya saat aku menemukan warna itu aku harus kembali mengutuk pelangi karena aku tak bisa menghentikan diriku untuk mengaguminya.

.

.

**The Last Color For My Rainbow (Odagiri)**

**.**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**.**

**Warning: OOC, AU, Typo(s), aneh, gaje, abal, dll.**

**.**

Nampaknya hari ini akan berjalan dengan sangat lambat, seharusnya ketidak hadiran Ochi-sensei di jam pertama ini akan berpengaruh baik pada suasana hatiku pagi ini, langit biru cerah, tak ada awan yang menandakan akan datangnya hujan, aku tak suka hujan, lain halnya dengan teman-temanku yang lain, yang begitu mengharapkan hujan, karena mereka akan melihat pelangi, tapi bagiku ruang kelaskulah langit berhiaskan pelangi setiap harinya, mau bukti?

Tengok saja dua meja dari tepatku duduk saat ini, Renji yang sedang duduk di barisan paling belakang sedang membaca buku, tidak… tidak… jangan berpikir baboon merah itu sedang membaca buku yang memuat berbagai ilmu pengetahuan ataupun sekedar informasi ringan, alih-alih membacanya, menyentuhnya saja ia akan gatal-gatal, tapi jangan heran juga kalau dia sedang membaca buku, mengasingkan diri di barisan paling belakang, dan dengan serius memelototi kumpulan kertas yang memuat hal-hal tak senonoh, ya… kau akan menemukannya sedang membaca majalah dewasa.

Kurasa kau sudah tahu warna jingga milik siapa di ruangan ini, kalau kau menjawab Orihime Inoue, akan kupastikan lidahmu kupotong setelah sekolah berakhir, aku serius!

Beralih pada tengah ruangan, kau akan menemukan Shinji dan Hiyori yang sedang asyik berdebat tentang berapa jumlah mantan kekasih Mizuiro, oh ayolah semua orang tahu Mizuiro senang bergonta-ganti pacar, kalau kau mau menghitung, dipastikan jari-jari pada selusin pasang tangan tak akan cukup untuk menghitung berapa banyak mantan kekasih ataupun gadis yang dikencaninya dalam satu bulan.

Abaikan mereka berdua, kalau kau ingin melihat warna selanjutnya, kau bisa menghadap lurus kedepan, maksudku di depan kelas, tempat papan tulis dengan kokoh menatap setiap siswa yang tak kunjung berhenti mengoceh tentang hal-hal yang sama sekali tak bermanfaat –kecuali ocehan dari Ishida-, tapi bukan warna papan tulisnya yang kumaksud, tapi warna rambut gadis yang sedang membersihkan papan tulis, yeah… kalau kau menebak itu adalah Nell maka kau salah, karena dia sedang berada di UKS, oh boy! Jadi perempuan itu tidak enak! Sedikit-sedikit kalau sedang hari pertama datang bulan mereka akan senang mengganggu kami dengan mengeluh seberapa sakit yang mereka rasakan, dan ujung-ujungnya mereka akan mendapatkan kesempatan emas untuk membolos ke ruang UKS, aku sih tidak peduli, lagipula, seberapapun aku ingin membolos, tetap saja keistimewaan itu hanya diberikan kepada kaum wanita. Hah… lupakan saja, hampir aku lupa mengatakan kalau yang sedang berdiri membersihkan papan tulis adalah Nozomi, ya… salah satu gadis yang memiliki rambut berwarna hijau selain Nell.

Kalau aku menyebutkan Grimm sebagai pemilik warna selanjutnya kalian akan puas? Oh, tidak… tidak… seka mimisan kalian, Grimm tidak membuka lowongan untuk gadis manapun, dia lebih mencintai kebebasannya, pria yang memegang teguh prinsip 'life is freedom' itu tak tertarik dengan apapun gangguan yang dinamakan 'cinta'.

Kalau melirik deretan bangku terdepan kau akan menemukan Ishida yang sedang asyik memecahkan rumus-rumus fisika bersama dengan Nemu, anak gadis dari guru fisika dan kimia di kelas kami, kau tak akan pernah tahu apa yang sedang di pikirkan guru 'gila' itu di balik seringainya, berbanding terbalik dengan anak gadisnya yang super pendiam, tapi dalam situasi tertentu mereka dapat disamakan mengenai cara pemecahan masalah yang cukup 'unik'. Dan kesimpulan yang akan kalian dapat saat melihat Nemu dan Ishida adalah… mereka memiliki obsesi yang sama besar dengan pengetahuan, dan berhubung kita sedang membicarakan tentang warna, kesamaan warna rambut akan kumasukan dalam daftar 'kecocokan' mereka.

Kenapa aku tak bisa menemukan warna terakhir untuk melengkapi daftar warna pelangiku? Aku yakin kelasku sudah memenuhi syarat untuk menjadi d'rainbow class. Aku benci hujan, dan berharap hujan tak akan datang, sedangkan mereka menginginkan hujan hanya untuk melihat pelangi, kalau kelasku memiliki pelangi sendiri maka mereka tak akan pernah berdebat denganku tentang hujan dan pelangi konyol mereka, mereka akan mendapatkan pelangi mereka, dan aku tak akan mendapatkan petaka bernama hujan, langit akan selalu biru, dan cerah.

Tak sadar ternyata kelas sudah kembali sunyi, mungkin aku yang terlalu lama melamun dan menunjukkan hidupku yang begitu penuh dengan 'warna' sampai tak sadar bahwa Ochi-sensei sudah masuk ke kelas dan mengoceh tidak karuan tentang seorang siswi yang berdiri di sebelahnya, ia tampak asing bagiku, siapa dia? apa dia murid baru? Tubuh mungil yang lebih menuju ke ramping –begitu menggiurkan untuk kupeluk-, di lapisi dengan kulit putih mulus membuatku berpikir, bagaimana rasanya kalau berjabat tangan dengan tangan mungilnya, pasti benar-benar lembut, pipinya yang chubby seperti bulan yang terbingkai rambut hitam sekelam malam, dan oh… oh… jangan lupa matanya yang bulat dan berwarna ungu -kearah violet-, benar-benar cantik. Hanya perasaanku saja atau sekilas tadi aku melihatnya tersenyum padaku? Sudah dapat dipastikan kalau wajahku merona merah saat ini, aku tak mau menjadi bahan lelucon yang lain, tapi yang jelas aku tak akan keberatan kalau harus mengatakan kalau pelangi berwarna hitam putih dan sedikit abu-abu, karena warna terakhir pelangi sudah terpatri di hatiku.

.oOo.

End

Bwahh!~ apa ini? Oh jee~~~ maafkan diriku, Cuma ini yang ada di otak dangkal sya, waktu jee ngasih kata 'colours' yang ada di pikiran sya Cuma wrna rambutnya grimm XDD #plak

Karna ini sya selesaikan dalam waktu 15 menit setelah jee, jdi sya akan menobatkan diri sya sendiri dengan fic terpendek n tercepat yg pernah nangkring d lappy sya xDDD #plak *d hajar XDD

Yah dan inilah hasilnya, jangan bom kamar sya ok? Krna sya gak tidur demi ngetik hal kurang waras ini, tapi mau gimana lgi, ini diluar kemampuan sya, moga" aja jee suka, romance yg gak begitu kerasa ya?

Yah pokoknya gitu aja deh, n buat reader yg udah terlanjur buka n baca ni fic skalian repiu dunk, sya pengen lbih kenal reader n penghuni fbi di sini, gimana sya mau nyapa kalo kalian gak nyapa sya duluan, pepatah mengatakan 'tak kenal maka tak sayang' jadi sya pengen kenal sma kalian, akhir kata read(wajib)review XDD #plak

Oh iya, sya lupa, sya newbie di sini XDD #plak *gak ada yg percaya XDD


End file.
